Sanshou Sisters
The are a gang of three first year students in Majisuka Gakuen. They are underlings of Shibuya, one of the four heavenly queens of Rappapa. Appearance and Personality The Sanshou Sisters dressed in . The three wear cute dresses complete with accessories. Manamana carries a parasol, Lovetan has a stuffed animal schoolbag, and Myao carries a handbag shaped as a cake. Although they appear weak and fragile, they are actually extremely strong for first year students. The Sanshou Sisters are a ruthless trio, and they talk of things such as beating up students in a childish manner. The three have a strong desire to join Rappapa. History It is unknown when the Sanshou Sisters formed their group, but it can be presumed that they were underlings of Shibuya before they came to Majijo. The three of them have taken over the school library, where they have tea parties and beat up anyone who enters before taking their photos as souvenirs. The Sanshou Sisters are said to be extremely strong for a first year group, according to Team Hormone. Majisuka Gakuen The Sanshou Sisters hang out frequently at the Majisuka Gakuen's Biology Lab where they use it as both their headquarters (clubroom) and torturing arena, decorated with their traditional "sorry" pictures of the ones they torture. In their first appearance, they beat a Majisuka Gakuen student in the library. The bloodied girl tries to flee, but they force her to take an "I'm sorry" picture. Shibuya later recruits the trio to take care of Maeda Atsuko after she is forbidden by Sado from taking action. The three of them take an interest in Atsuko when Shibuya tells them that if they beat her they will become Rappapa members. The three of them go to class 2-C, however, Atsuko was late that morning—they attack Daruma nonetheless. When Atsuko finally arrives to school the three of them attack Atsuko before throwing a dart at Daruma, however the headmistress catches it and orders them to get to class. They later follow Atsuko to a park where they beat her up, however, Atsuko allowed them to as she took Yuko's words to heart that if she doesn't want to fight it would be best if she just loses. The Sanshou Sisters then take a photo of them and Atsuko, believing to have won, and report it to Sado, who is not pleased as she knows that Atsuko lost on purpose. Annoyed, the Sisters follow Atsuko again afterschool before handcuffing her to a roundabout, and they begin to beat her, with Atsuko showing no resistance. Daruma comes to save Atsuko, but is swiftly taken down by the three of them. However, Atsuko takes down Manamana and Love-tan, both quickly fleeing from the scene, leaving Myao behind, who made fun of Daruma's "serious" in friends. Myao attempts to beat Atsuko by herself but is grabbed by Daruma and kicked in the head by Atsuko, knocking her unconscious. The Sanshou Sisters were present in Oshima Yuko and her Rappapa's Graduation Ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 The Expiration Date of Friendship When Shibuya transfers to Yabakune, Myao and Lovetan transferred with her. They renamed themselves the . When Gakuran came to fight Shibuya in Gekikara's place, the two reveal themselves and say that they've been called in case a mix-up like this happened. The Twin Blades then fought Gakuran and was shown that they have improved their teamwork in comparison with in the first season as Sanshou Shimai. They used underhanded techniques, such as throwing sand into their opponents eyes. Although successfully blinding Gakuran, they were still being followed through the sounds their feet made as they move around her. Both of them are taken out simultaneously by a kick from Gakuran. Gekikara ROCK The two quickly regain consciousness after Gakuran was defeated by Habu and the other Yabakune students present at that time. However, upon the arrival of Gekikara, they were the first to withdraw from the battle as they know how horrible Gekikara can be when angered about her friends. Without realizing this is youth The pair is later seen in the final showdown between Majisuka Gakuen and Yabakune, fighting off several Majijo students. Members * - The leader, or "eldest daughter", of the Sanshou Sisters. She was a first year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Myao dresses in black gothic lolita fashion, and is particularly outspoken and rude. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she enrolls at Yabakune to follow Shibuya. She is portrayed by . * - Known as the "second daughter". She was a first year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Lovetan dresses all in pink, with an expectionally girly style. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she enrolls at Yabakune to follow Shibuya. She is portrayed by . * - Known as the "third daughter". She was a first year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Manamana dressed in white and was more softspoken than the other two. Manamana does not appear in Majisuka Gakuen 2, as it is revealed that she decided to stay at Majisuka Gakuen while her two teammates enrolled at Yabakune. She is portrayed by . Gallery Trivia *The names given to them were their actual nicknames. *Manamana did not appear in the second season because Oku Manami was to graduate from on April 8, one week before the show started airing that same year. *Their name, "Pepper Sisters" and "Twin Blades", was due to them having hidden spiciness (sharp-tongued) in their personalities despite their small and sweet images, as shown in some of their variety shows such as AKBINGO! and Shukan AKB. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2